The Newer New Girl
by Kate Darkflint
Summary: ‘At the nurse’ was the most well known phrase at East High a universal language, if you will. Even the teachers knew it. It basically meant ‘my boyfriendgirlfriend and I just broke up and I’m not up to coming to class.’
1. Chad and Taylor No More

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HSM except my certain characters; I will introduce you to them eventually! Oh, and if you like Taylor McKessie, don't read this fic because I don't really like her… that's all.

The Newer New Girl

Chapter One: Chad and Taylor no more.

"Taylor!"

Taylor McKessie sprang away from a very shell-shocked Troy Bolton, whom her lips were previously fused to. "Chad! Uh, um, it's not-"

"Taylor, I've had it! It's over." Taylor burst into hysterical tears and ran away. Chad Danforth ran a hand through his extremely curly hair and slid down the wall sighing. Troy came over slowly.

"I swear she came onto me I didn't-"

"Dude, it's ok. Taylor's hooked up with the whole basketball team, except Jason and Zeke. They're too busy with Kelsi and Sharpay." Chad sighed again.

"Come on, we'd better get to homeroom."

"Tell Darbus I'm at the nurse." Troy nodded.

'At the nurse' was the most well known phrase at East High; a universal language, if you will. Even the teachers knew it. It basically meant 'my boyfriend/girlfriend and I just broke up and I'm not up to coming to class.' Troy walked away. Chad sat for a moment longer, then walked in the other direction.

_When did Taylor become such a whore? _He thought. _She kept telling me it was a one-time thing… and I kept believing her. _Chad shook his head and rubbed his eyes. As he turned a corner, he collided with something. He caught his balance, but the something fell over, scattering papers through the air and across the floor. He looked down.

_Well, well, well… looks like Gabriella's not the only new girl at East High._

The girl had long, straight, glistening blood red hair that was highlighted by a single silver streak around her face. Her skin was creamy white, and her face was entirely freckle free, strange for a red head. Her lips were as red as her hair, and her eyes were a watery, clear blue. She was tall, Chad could tell, even though she was wearing black inch high ankle boots. His eyes followed her long pale legs up until they disappeared beneath a semi-short black skirt. Her metallic silver tank top bared an inch of midriff, and showed of her thin yet curvy arms. Her wrists looked like they were about to snap under the weight of ten or so silver bangles on each arm.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl's voice rang like her bracelets as she stood up. Chad grabbed her hand gently and pulled her up. With her heels, she was about two inches shorter than she was, so she was about 5' 8" without shoes. She smiled at him, and her shimmering teeth dazzled him. Her open grin was enough to provoke a small smile.

"No worries; happens all the time. People are just dazzled by my looks." She openly laughed. "Sorry for knocking you over," he continued. He bent down and began picking up her papers. One page with the title "If Only" caught his eyes. In beautiful handwriting was a poem.

'If Only'

He was always so hurtful;

A ruse, he said,

To throw me off his scent.

If only he told me before.

Now I'm stuck,

I have a choice to make.

Do I want him so badly

That I'll sacrifice everything?

Everything I've always held

Near and dear?

…Is he worth it?

Will he make me feel

Like I've never felt before?

Is he worth taking the risk?

If only, if only…

…If only I cared enough.

"Wow" Chad murmured. "This is deep." The girl blushed slightly, as if she wasn't used to accepting compliments.

"Thank you." She said softly. "What's your name?"

"Chad Danforth." He smiled wider. "And who might you be?" he grasped her hand and placed a small kiss on it like a suave suitor would. She blushed again.

"Audrey Darcy."

Her skin was smooth and soft, Chad noticed. He'd known her for two minutes, and already a small attraction to her was growing. He snapped out of his reverie when Audrey asked him a question.

"Do you know where Allison Darbus' room is?" He nodded.

"I'm in her homeroom." Audrey grinned.

"Well, what do you know. So am I. Then, you can escort me there?" Her eyes twinkled and Chad felt himself go warm. He offered her his arm and she linked hers through it. Arm in arm, they headed off to homeroom.


	2. Move over, Gabriella!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HSM except a few characters besides Audrey; you'll meet them eventually! And I do not own RENT, or any wonderful music from it!

Warning: a BIT of drama in this chapter… and I do NOT know whether the Manhattan School for the Performing Arts is real… I just love Manhattan!

The Newer New Girl

Chapter Two: Move over, Gabriella!

Chad looked at Audrey, who was humming a small tune to herself. No; she wasn't humming… she was singing. He tried to listen closer.

"One song glory

One song before I go

Glory

One song to leave behind…"

She became aware of Chad listening at trailed off. Chad smiled.

"No, keep singing. You're good." Audrey blushed yet again.

"I only sing that song when I get nervous." He laughed.

"Why would you be nervous?"

She grinned sheepishly. "At my old school, I was the singer. The Broadway star of the future. We were a majorly musical oriented school. I ALWAYS got lead roles… and then I let everyone down." Chad looked at her.

"How?" She shook her head.

"You'll think I'm pathetic." Her head dropped, and she slid down against a locker. Chad kneeled down and lifted her shin with his hand.

"Tell me." She looked at him, a single tear slipping down her face.

"I had an audition for a role on Broadway. But the day before it, I got a… _small_ case of laryngitis. I could still talk and sing, but it was really hoarse. Before the audition, I was singing that song softly. When it was my turn, I… I had no voice left. If I had gotten the role, I would have been the ONLY one from my school to ever be on Broadway… I was a, a hope, I guess. An inspiration to others, to say that I CAN do something. But then… everyone hated me. Because I did one thing wrong, they hated me. It wasn't even my fault! We moved here to Albuquerque because I was being threatened by two seniors I had beat out for a role last year when I was a freshman." She pushed away her bracelets. "Well… not exactly just threatened."

Underneath her bracelets were long, thin cuts that wound around her wrists and trailed slightly up her arms. Chad gaped as Audrey started crying softly. He touched one dark line and looked at her.

"They did _this_ to you?" She nodded, slumped over and shaking with sobs. Chad reached over and hugged her, thinking how awkward it wasn't, her telling her story and crying, and him holding her. Her voice shook as she sang softly again.

"Time flies

And then no need to endure anymore

Time dies." She pulled away, her tears gone, her sobs quieted. She looked away. "I'm sorry; I don't usually blurt my life story out to the first person I meet at a new school." Chad smiled.

"No worries." He gave Audrey another hug and pulled her to her feet. "Come on. Homeroom's almost over." She pulled her bracelets back down.

"Don't tell anyone, ok? I don't want anyone else to know." Chad nodded and she grinned.

"Find glory

One blaze of glory

One blaze of glory

Glo-ory!"

She blasted the last note, and a few doors opened. Chad grabbed Audrey's hand and they ran, laughing.

3ChadChadChadChadChad 3

"Glo-ory!"

Sharpay and Ms. Darbus' ears perked up. They both rushed to the door, to see Chad and Audrey turn the corner laughing wildly. They stopped short when they saw Darbus tapping her foot, Sharpay and Taylor behind her. Taylor's tear streaked face hardened when she saw Chad and Audrey's clasped hands. She turned briskly and walked back to her seat. Gabriella looked at her friend, then to the door, where she saw a few curls and a flash of read peeking over Ms. Darbus' head. Darbus spoke to Chad and Audrey for a few moments as Sharpay stared at Audrey. She knew her from somewhere… but _where_? Then it hit her. Before she could speak Ms. Darbus sat at her desk and welcomed the two in.

"Everyone, this is Audrey Darcy. She's a transfer student from the Manhattan School for the Performing Arts. Mr. Danforth 'ran into her' in the hallway, I'm sure you will all welcome her into our family!" Sharpay and Ryan, ever the suck-ups, applauded. "Now then," she continued, "I was just about to announce what our Spring Musicale will be, yes?" Sharpay nodded furiously. "Well, I've decided to do something a little bit different. Instead of doing an original show, we will be performing an actual BROADWAY show!" Hushed whispers echoed around the room; even the guys on the basketball team looked interested. "Now, I've spoken to my friend Michael Greif-"

"The director of Rent?" Audrey's ringing voice cut in. Sharpay looked scandalized at the audacity of the new girl. To interrupt Ms. Darbus meant instant detention!

"Yes, the director of Rent. He's given us permission to put on the production of Rent!" Cheers broke out among the drama people, but Audrey just stood there. Chad nudged her.

"Aren't you at least somewhat excited?" Audrey opened her mouth to answer, but Ms. Darbus beat her.

"Audrey, how did you know who Michael Greif is?"

She shrugged. "I met him."

"When?!" Audrey looked Ms. Darbus in the eye.

"When I auditioned for Rent."


	3. Almost Paradise Then again

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM, only the characters which I will introduce to you eventually!

**The Newer New Girl**

**Chapter Three: Almost Paradise-Then Again-**

Silence.

Pure silence.

There's nothing more nerve wracking.

When it is so quiet that you can hear your heart beating in your chest, when you can hear a pin drop, and its sound will resonate in your ears. When your breathing becomes ragged and you can't speak. Audrey Darcy had felt that only once before.

Well, it was happening again.

As she turned to face her classmates, she was met with open-mouthed stares. Her own mouth opened and closed like a fish, and she stepped backwards. Chad grabbed her hand and squeezed it as she backed into him. Audrey looked at him and gave him a weak smile. Ms. Darbus regained her composure. She straightened her glasses, wrapped her shawl around herself, and spoke.

"You… auditioned for Rent?" Audrey turned slightly to her, still clutching Chad's hand.

"Yeah. For the role of Mimi Marquez." Ms. Darbus gasped.

"The stripper?! But- but you're only sixteen!"

Audrey smiled. "Actually, I'm fifteen. But the guy who was playing Roger, he was only 20, so it was kind of ok." Darbus looked at her.

"You're 15? Why are you in this homeroom? It's for juniors." Audrey shrugged.

"I just go where I'm told to go and do what I'm told to do. Apparently I'm a 'dream to work with'." She brushed her hair out of her face. Her bracelets slid away from her wrist, revealing the beginning of a few dark lines. Ms. Darbus' eyes widened, as did everyone else's… except Chad. Audrey pulled her bracelets down and hurriedly walked to an empty desk, with Chad following. He sat down next to her.

"Are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded.

"It's just hard having people stare at you…" she whispered back. "…Constantly." Chad glared at everyone, and they immediately backed off. All except for Taylor. As Chad turned to look at her, he was met with a stony glare sent his way. He held her gaze for a moment, then turned away. A loud tune shattered the silence. The entire class froze.

_CELL PHONE._

Audrey slowly rummaged through her bag until the offending object was found. She pulled out the phone and the song grew louder.

_Whoa it's almost paradise_

_We're knocking on heaven's door_

_Almost paradise_

_How could we ask for mo-_

The song ended as the phone turned off with a loud beep. Audrey cringed as Ms. Darbus materialized next to her with the cell phone bucket.

"Welcome to East High. Fifteen minutes of detention. Immediately after school." Chad protested.

"Ms. Darbus, your honor, that's not fair. She's been through a lot lately, who have no idea what-"

"Fifteen minutes for you as well, then Mr. Danforth."

He could feel Taylor smirking behind him. Just then a petite brunette burst into the room.

"I'm so so so so so SOO sorry, Ms. Darbus! I was just looking for-" her eyes fell on Audrey. "OMG AUDREY! Thank God, thank God, thank GOD!!" Audrey cradled her head in her hands and groaned.

"Hey sis." The girl rushed on through her monologue.

"-And then I remembered that Mum told me I had to keep an eye on you and make sure you know your way around, and I called you but you didn't answer and OMG I started FREAKING OUT!"

"Aurora" Audrey muttered, "I'm fine. Calm down. I got here ok, Chad helped me." Aurora's nose wrinkled.

"Chad? DANFORTH? HIM?!" Chad's eyes narrowed. His relationship with Aurora was… weird. "HE helped YOU?" She cast a sidelong glance at him; he sneered back in reply. "Anyway, you're here, you're fine… you're possibly insane, but I've known that for a while… so I guess I can leave now." Behind her, Audrey and Chad caught a glimpse of Ms. Darbus looking up to the ceiling and mouth "Thank You". Aurora left, and the entire class breathed a sigh of relief, Ms. Darbus included.

"She's a spaz, but she's an amazing dancer. She may go to Julliard." Sharpay told her brother, who was staring open mouthed at the spot Aurora had been moments before. When she realized Ryan wasn't listening to her, she yanked his fedora off his head and smacked him with it. "You blonde." She muttered. Audrey leaned over to Chad.

"Uh, what's up with my sister hating you?" He shrugged.

"We went out once or twice…" She gaped.

"Where was I for this?!" He shrugged again.

"Manhattan?"


	4. Monday Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM save for Audrey and Aurora!

A/n: this chapter may be thought of as a kind of filler chapter, or not, it's actually rather long, because Audrey is introducing Chad to the world of AIDS and Rent. The audition process WILL be rather long!

_A/n 2: me again, I kind of stole a line from PoTC. Cookies to anyone who catches it!_

_A/n 3: OMG!! so sorry for taking up more time, but i think this is my longest chapter yet! blows noisemaker oh... party over._

**The Newer New Girl**

**Chapter Four: Monday Morning**

**ATTENTION WILDCATS!**

**THE SPRING MUSICAL IS**

**RENT!**

**AUDITIONS WILL BE FRIDAY OF THIS WEEK!**

**SIGN UP HERE!**

Dozens of names followed the notice. Audrey looked away and turned to Chad.

"Wow! A lot of people signed up. It's almost scary!" Chad nodded. "You know, I have a kind of unfair advantage over everyone…"

"Why? You didn't get the part." Audrey wrinkled her nose at him.

"Thanks for the reminder." She punched him lightly, and he staggered, pretending to be wounded. Audrey giggled. "Will you audition too?" Chad scoffed.

"Please! It's all costumes and make up. Plus the music isn't essential to culture. It's frightening."

Audrey's eyes narrowed. "It's NOT frightening! Each show tells a story. And costumes and make up, that's not a show, that's what a show needs! What a show is, what Rent really is… is heart." Her eyes blazed momentarily, then returned to normal. "Besides, the music IS essential to culture. It's rock music." Chad looked at her.

"Seriously??" She nodded.

"For the most part. It's REALLY good." She pulled out her iPod and flipped through the songs. "Here's the title song." They each took a headphone and held it close to their ear.

How do you document real life  
When real life is getting more  
Like fiction each day  
Headlines -- bread lines  
Blow my mind  
And now this deadline  
"Eviction -- or pay"  
Rent!

She paused the song and looked at him. He looked at her. She scribbled her name on the sign up list and handed him the pen. He hesitated, and then wrote his name down too.

"You owe me a hug for this." Audrey smiled cheekily.

"We'll see, boy." **(A/n: for those who don't know, that's part of a song in Rent. It's a cheesy thing to have her say that, but I love that song.)**

**525,600……………………………525,600**

Chad and Audrey had a plan. Each day after school until auditions, Chad would go over to Audrey's house and they would practice.

"Ok, here's what we should do. You should sing one song by yourself, and then I'll do my song. To finish, we'll both sing 'Another Day' and 'Without You'. It's perfect, because together they're both pretty evenly distributed and blah blah blah…." Chad tuned her out, and though of how insane he was to be going through with this. Sure, he sang a little, but not good enough to play alongside Audrey. He's an athlete, and she's an actress… two different worlds… _Oof!_

"Chad, are you listening to me!" Audrey smacked him in the back of the head. Chad rubbed it and scowled at her.

"Yes…" he groaned.

"Good," Audrey smirked, "because we have a lot of work to do." Chad raised an eyebrow.

"You look evil right now."

"Thank you." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Let's start." She sat at the piano, plunked a few keys, and looked at him. "Ready?" He nodded. She began singing.

"Will I lose my dignity?

Will someone care?

Will I wake tomorrow

From this nightmare?"

She looked back at him. "You can do that one, or there's this really good, kind of haunting soliloquy. It's so good!"

"Can I hear it first?" She nodded.

"How did we get here?  
How the hell...  
Pan left -- close on the steeple of the church  
How did I get here?  
How the hell...  
Christmas  
Christmas Eve -- last year  
How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?  
How can a morning this mild be so raw?  
Why are entire years strewn  
On the cutting room floor of memory  
When single frames from one magic night  
Forever flicker in close-up  
On the 3D Imax of my mind  
That's poetic  
That's pathetic  
Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door  
And Collins choose that phone booth  
Back where Angel set up his drums  
Why did Maureen's equipment break down  
Why am I the witness  
And when I capture it on film  
Will it mean that it's the end  
And I'm alone…"

Chad stared at her. "Hell yes! What's that one called?" She grinned.

"Halloween. It's the filmmaker, Mark's song. He's one of the only people without AIDS. Actually, half the principle cast doesn't have AIDS. Mimi, Roger, Angel, and Collins do have it."

"AIDS?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Did you ever pay attention in a Health class? It's the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome. A virus called the Human Immunodeficiency Virus, or HIV causes it. As HIV disease continues, it slowly wears down the immune system. Viruses, parasites, fungi and bacteria that usually don't cause any problems can make you very sick if your immune system is damaged. The people in the cast get HIV by 'shooting up' with someone who's infected by it."

"Shooting up? With… drugs?" Audrey nodded.

"This show is entirely adult situations. There's sex, drugs, and rock and roll. I'm surprised Michael Greif is letting us put it on."

"Tell me more about the show. Who are the characters?"

"Well, there's the stripper, Mimi, who's usually played by a Hispanic girl. She has AIDS; she's a junkie, which means she's addicted to drugs. Roger also has AIDS; he was a semi rock star, who fell in love with a junkie named April. Later on Roger and Mimi fall in love. Then there's Mark, a filmmaker, who used to date Maureen, a performance artist, who turns out to be a lesbian, then dumps him, and hooks up with this lawyer named Joanne. There's a funny bit about that in a song or two. Roger, Mark, and Maureen used to live together in a loft in NYC with two other guys, Collins and Benny. Collins is actually Tom Collins, a teacher, who was 'expelled' from MIT for teaching 'actual reality'. He comes home, gets mugged and beaten up, and then meets Angel. Angel is a drag queen, and he/she takes care of Collins and during that process reveals to him that he/she has AIDS. Collins replies by saying he has AIDS as well. It turns out that Collins is gay, and he slowly falls in love with Angel, and vice versa. Benjamin "Benny" Coffin III is a yuppie, or a Young Urban Professional. He is married to Alison Grey of the Westport Greys and has bought the building and the lot next door to the loft from his father-in-law in hopes of starting a cyber-studio. Benny and Mimi used to date. That's just the main characters." She paused and looked at Chad, who was snoring lightly in his seat. "Aww, that's so sweet…" She grabbed an air horn and blasted it near his ear. He jumped and fell onto the floor. Audrey grinned at him.

"Wake up sleeping beauty… we need to get to work." Chad groaned.

"Bueno."


	5. Auditions!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from HSM or RENT. I'm personally getting tired of writing this thing!!

A/n: Aww, none of you caught the line from PoTC! I modified it, so maybe that's why… anyway, here it is:

_"…And costumes and make up, that's not a show, that's what a show needs! What a show is, what Rent really is… is heart."_

It made me sad that no one caught that… Ah well, more cookies for Caity!

Warning: a bit of drama, and some nicknames for some people…

Sharpay Pay

Audrey Sparkles

Chad Puff

Cookies to anyone who can guess why Audrey and Chad's nicknames are Sparkles and Puff!

**The Newer New Girl**

**Chapter 5: Auditions!**

-Flashback- two days before- 

"_Chad, I'd rather not sing my songs yet it's just this weird thing I have. So I'm gonna give you a recording of the songs for you to learn. They're not too hard. You just need to try to sing like them… I won't expect you to be the next Roger Davis though… what I mean is… ugh… I don't expect you try to be the next Broadway star. Ok?"_

_Chad looked at her, then grabbed the CD. "Ok. I can do that." Audrey grabbed him and hugged him. _

"_Thanks for doing this for me."_

_-End flashback-_

It was Friday morning in homeroom. Audrey was listening to her headphones, occasionally moving her arms in a random way. Sharpay and Ryan were doing vocal warm ups, each sounding like a horse. Troy and Gabriella were just talking to each other, possibly saying the lines of their songs. Taylor was glaring at the back of Chad's head. Chad, on the other hand… Chad was sweating bullets. The last time he'd been this nervous was when he made the basketball team… and now he was auditioning for a heinous musical. Audrey touched his arm lightly, as if to ask, "Are you ok?" He nodded, and took a deep breath. Ms. Darbus swept into the room, and Audrey yanked her headphones out of her ears, wincing slightly as she did.

"Troy, Chad, Audrey, Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella. Wait… Chad Danforth?" She peered at her list. "This must be a joke. Anyway, to all the names I have called, auditions for the musicale will be during free period as per usual, but due to how many people signed up, they will extend into some classes. You may leave after you audition, but you may need a pass from me to class. We have to let our teachers know that you are indeed auditioning for a show instead of standing around in a gym throwing touchdowns."

"Baskets." The entire team corrected her. Ms. Darbus shook her head and sat down. Then the whispers broke out.

"_We KNEW Troy would audition again, Ryan, but CHAD?!"_

"_Maybe he's just trying to hook up with someone in the Drama club, Pay."_

"_He can't be he only dates cheerleaders… and I thought he was going out with Taylor?"_

"_Sharpay, come on. You're usually the first to know the latest gossip. Chad and Taylor no more."_

"_Who asked you, Jason Cross?!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_Why else would he audition? He's gotta be trying to hook up with someone."_

"Or maybe he's trying something new." Audrey's voice cut in. "Why is it that everytime someone does something different in this school, people freak out about it! Yeah, I know about the Winter Musicale fiasco. What the hell is wrong with you people?! What if…" she looked around the room. "What if Jana here stopped cheerleading, and decided to join the volleyball team? Or… Jason! What if Jason decided to quit basketball, and maybe… go into ballet? It's a possibility! What if… what if someone had a chance to be on Broadway, and then after she blew it, was threatened and hurt so much that her dream was ruined, and she had to leave where she'd lived her whole life, to start over? What about then. Would you criticize her? Would you pity her. Or, would you treat her like she wants to be treated… Like a human." She leaned back in her seat. Chad watched her as she ran her hands through her… CURLY hair?

"Hey, Sparkles, what's up with your hair?" Audrey looked at him.

"This is how it usually is, Puff. I didn't straighten it today because Mimi always has curly hair." She bit her lip lightly. "Do you like it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice. Makes me feel special that I'm not the only one here with wildly curly hair." She giggled as the bell rang.

"Time for auditions." Chad swallowed.

_What have I gotten myself into??_

AUDITION TIME!!

Audrey clutched the neck of her black trench coat, desperate to keep it closed until her audition. Chad lightly rubbed her back, as if to say 'it's gonna be all right'. They watched together as Sharpay slithered around the floor in a weak attempt to look sexy during the 'Light My Candle' song. Then when Ryan actually lit the candle, they almost set the stage on fire… literally. Needless to say, their audition didn't go well.

Then came Cindra hitting the notes that again, couldn't be accessed in the natural world. She was ushered off the stage immediately. Audrey's name was called. She looked at Chad with fear in her eyes, and they stood up together, clasping each other's hand.

"Ms. Darbus," Audrey called, "Chad and I have an unorthodox arrangement as to our auditions. Uhm, Chad is going to sing his song first, then I'll do my solo, and then we uhm, have two duets." Her voice cracked slightly. "We- we have our recordings, Kelsi. You don't need to play for us."

Kelsi sat at the piano regardless, and watched as Chad stepped forward. He took out his cell phone. Ms. Darbus opened her mouth to speak.

"It's off, Ms. Darbus." He brought the phone to his ear.

"Hi. It's Mark Cohen. Is Alexi there?...No, don't bother her. Just tell her I'm running a little late for our appointment...Yes, I'm still coming... Yes, I signed the contract... Thanks..." He took the phone away, and began singing.

"**How did we get here?  
How the hell...  
Pan left -- close on the steeple of the church  
How did I get here?  
How the hell...  
Christmas  
Christmas Eve -- last year  
How could a night so frozen be so scalding hot?  
How can a morning this mild be so raw?  
Why are entire years strewn  
On the cutting room floor of memory  
When single frames from one magic night  
Forever flicker in close-up  
On the 3D Imax of my mind  
That's poetic  
That's pathetic  
Why did Mimi knock on Roger's door  
And Collins choose that phone booth  
Back where Angel set up his drums  
Why did Maureen's equipment break down  
Why am I the witness  
And when I capture it on film  
Will it mean that it's the end  
And I'm alone…"**

Audrey sat in shock. Sure, she'd heard him sing that song before. But now, he really showed emotion.

"You jerk," She whispered, "you've been holding back on me!" He just smiled at her. "You know what I have to do after I sing right?" He nodded. "Don't let it throw you off the song." She stepped forward and threw off her long coat. The entire audience gasped, Ms. Darbus included.

She was wearing a red plaid miniskirt over fishnet tights and thigh high grey boots. A tight, black, strapless corset top flattered her curves, and wristlet gloves matched her tights. A false ruby ring glittered on her finger, and gold hoops adorned her ears. A delicate gold necklace draped around her neck, and an even more delicate gold headband adorned her hair. Her eyes glittered from her make up, and an aura of mystery settled around the auditorium. She started moving sexily around the stage, though not so much to be considered skanky.

"**What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says, "Time for danger"  
It says "I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger"  
I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up - life's too quick  
I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me **

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's Christmas day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna prowl  
Be my night owl?  
Well take my hand we're gonna howl  
Out tonight

In the evening I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry  
So let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
And all the scars from the  
Nevers and maybes die

Let's go out tonight  
Have to go out tonight  
You're sweet  
Wanna hit the street?  
Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight"

She started slithering over to Chad, who sat on a table, pretending to strum Audrey's guitar.

"**Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me -- out tonight  
I'll let you make me -- out tonight  
Tonight -- tonight – tonight."**

She leaned over to him, and laid a huge kiss on his lips, as the music changed. Chad pushed her away from him.

"**Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!  
Another time -- another place  
our temperature would climb  
there'd be a long embrace  
we'd do another dance  
it'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
another day…"** Audrey went around the table and held him from behind. She sang, clinging to him.

"**The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today."** Chad writhed away from Audrey.

"**Excuse me if I'm off track  
but if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day!"** Audrey ran to him, and embraced him mightily.

"**There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today."** Audrey and Chad began singing separate verses. **(A/n: Audrey sings up until NO DAY BUT TODAY, and Chad sings up to ANOTHER DAY.)**

**I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just  
To be  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way  
No day but today...**

**No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today **

No day but today

No day but today

**Control your temper  
She doesn't see  
Who says that there's a soul? **

Just let me be...  
Who do you think you are?

Barging in on me and my guitar

Little girl, hey  
The door is that way  
The fire's out anyway

**Take your powder; take your candle  
Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette  
Another time, another place  
Another rhyme, a warm embrace  
Another dance, another way  
Another chance, another day**

As the finished "Another Day", they were met with resonating applause. They paused for a moment, and Audrey ran offstage for a quick change. She came back out in a lavender miniskirt, a black t-shirt, and her grey boots. She looked to be in a hurry, when Chad stopped her.

"Where were you?" She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" He interrupted her.

"I know. You lost your keys. No, you went for a walk; you had to help your mother." He picked up the guitar and began to walk out. "And how's Benny? I'm gonna work upstairs tonight."

"Wait…

**I should tell you**

**I should…**

Never mind…"

Chad waved sarcastically. "Happy Spring." As he walked out, Audrey sat down on the table and pulled out a little plastic baggie, filled with a white powder. The chucked it across the room, and began crying as she sang.

"**Without you  
The ground thaws  
The rain falls  
The grass grows **

Without you  
The seeds root  
The flowers bloom  
The children play

The stars gleam  
The poets dream  
The eagles fly  
Without you

The earth turns  
The sun burns  
But I die  
Without you

Without you  
The breeze warms  
The girl smiles  
The cloud moves

Without you  
The tides change  
The boys run  
The oceans crash

The crowds roar  
The days soar  
The babies cry  
Without you

The moon glows  
The river flows  
But I die  
Without you…" Chad entered again. He picked up the little baggie and looked at Audrey. She shook her head. He sang, and Audrey followed after him.

"**The world revives."**

"**Colors renew."** They sang together.

"**But I know blue  
Only blue  
Lonely blue  
Within me, blue  
Without you."** Audrey sang alone again as Chad came around and hugged her from behind.

"**Without you  
The hand gropes  
The ear hears  
The pulse beats"** Chad rested his head on Audrey's as he sang.

"**Without you  
The eyes gaze  
The legs walk  
The lungs breathe"** They sang together.

"**The mind churns  
The heart yearns  
The tears dry  
Without you **

Life goes on  
But I'm gone  
Cause I die…

**Without you…"**

Audrey turned around and hugged Chad as the song ended. Thunderous applause echoed through the room, and they broke apart, grinning.

"Brava! Bravo!" They turned to where the voice came from. There stood Aurora, clapping harder than any of the others.

**A/n: OMG!! This is my longest chapter ever!!!!!!! I'm so proud; I'd like to thank the Academy, and all my friends for believing in me and my writing, and especially all you! The readers, and the reviewers! I love you all! And the next chapter will be up soon, probably, but it might not. But feel grateful, dear friends, that you got a chapter this long! And please, do not get angry with me if I do not post within a few days! I am written out! So tired! I've been writing this chapter for a week straight, and I am going to sleep now, even though it's only 8:30! Good night!**


	6. Back Where I Started

Disclaimer: I own only my characters, plus their clothing options… in my mind, at least.

A/N: omg, i think this is the fastest i've updated! love you all! thanks to my reviewers, namely **_butterflygoodbye_**, who has reviewed every chapter! luv you!

**The Newer New Girl**

Chapter Six: Where I Started 

"OMG Audrey Audrey Audrey!! That was Ah-Maz-Ing!! And CHAD!! Who KNEW that you could sing! WOW!"

Aurora gushed on as Audrey and Chad walked away, unnoticed. They exited the auditorium and burst out laughing. The hugged each other.

"We really were great, weren't we?" Audrey asked. A different voice answered her.

"I'll say. That kiss was totally hot, even if it wasn't with me." They broke apart and Audrey gaped at the newcomer.

"Oh My God!! PHIL!!" Leaning against the locker was a tall young man with light brown hair and a sexy smirk. Audrey ran over to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Chad's own lips tingled as he thought of his and Audrey's onstage kiss. Audrey and Phil broke apart.

"Now that was hot." Audrey giggled and clutched Phil's hand. She turned to Chad.

"Chad Danforth, meet Phil Sorrentino. He's my boyfriend."

_He's my boyfriend._ Her words echoed in Chad's ears. He blinked. Of COURSE she has a boyfriend; she's gorgeous! Phil's arm snaked around Audrey's waist and she leant on him, placing her head on his shoulder. Chad waved miserably and walked away. Audrey didn't notice because Phil dropped his head down to hers and kissed her softly. Her arms made their way around his neck and he brought her closer to him. Audrey broke the kiss due to the annoying lack of oxygen.

"What are you doing here? Are you visiting?"

"More like transferring." Audrey gasped.

"You're leaving the MSPA?" he nodded. "You're moving here?" he nodded. "You're gonna be a Wildcat!?" he frowned.

"Wildcat?"

"That's the mascot here."

"Oh. Then yes!" Audrey squealed and kissed him again.

AWWWWWWWWW AWWWWWWWWW

Chad walked into the locker room. It was the end of the day, right before basketball practice. He stripped off his shirt **(A/n: hehe, that's specially for me!)** angrily. Audrey and Phil had been inseparable the entire day. Chad felt like he was just a replacement. He'd been ignored the whole day. He punched his locker hard, not registering the pain or the immediate bruising. He sat, his hand throbbing, and leaned against the locker. _Back where I started._

AWWWWWWWWWWWWW AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Audrey rummaged through her locker distractedly. A few pieces of paper slipped to the floor, all with her name on them. She opened the first one.

_**Audrey u little buggr! U stole my prpl skrt! Gve it bck or DIE!**_

_**Aurora**_

Audrey shook her head; Aurora had an annoying tendency to write Chat Speak in her notes. She opened the next one.

_**Babe, I've missed you a lot. Meet me at your house a 7:30. Dress nice. I love you.**_

_**-Phil**_

Audrey smiled and placed a small kiss next to his name. The last note was written in a quick scrawl.

**Sparkles.**

_**Meet me tomorrow morning in the park at 11 am. **_

_**Puff**_

She frowned. She didn't see Chad at all after she introduced him to Phil. She was worried. What did he want to talk to her about? Audrey shrugged, pocketed the notes, and slung her bag over her shoulder. As she headed for the exit, a skater boy whistled at her short skirt. She flipped him the bird and walked out into the sunlight.

TIME JUMP: 7 PM 

"MUM! Where's my lace overshirt?"

"MUM! Where's my strappy blue dress?"

"Try your sister's room!"

Aurora and Audrey rushed to each other's rooms. Aurora's hair was in tight foam curlers, and Audrey was running around in her short silk robe.

"I can't find it!" they both screeched.

"Look harder!" their mother cried. Audrey and Aurora stopped each other in the hall.

"Lace overshirt?" Aurora asked.

"Under my bed. Strappy blue dress?"

"Halter or tank?"

"Halter."

"End of my closet, next to the angora sweaters."

"Thanks!" they both cried, then dashed into the other's room.

"Where are you going, by the way?" Audrey called.

"Um, I kind of have a date." Audrey poked her head out of Aurora's door.

"Really? Who with?" Aurora blushed.

"…Ryan."

"AWW! Ryan Evans? That's so cute! He's the singer, you're the dancer, and you will get married eventually and have little blonde green eyed tap dancing Broadway babies!" Aurora walked out of Audrey's room wearing a cream, long sleeved Victorian style lace shirt over a dark green camisole with matching green Capri pants. She looked adorable. "You look adorable. Where is he taking you?" Aurora blushed.

"We're going to go see Music and Lyrics with Sharpay and Zeke. It's supposed to be really good."

"Aww." Audrey walked over to her sister and started arranging her curls. "Guess who showed up at school today?"

"Who?" Aurora tried to touch her hair, but Audrey slapped her hand away.

"Phil." She replied simply. She pulled Aurora's glossy brown curls into a complicated looking hairstyle, with rhinestones glimmering throughout her hair. "There. You're done."

"Wow! Phil turned up? That's so cool. Is he visiting?" She touched a rhinestone. "Nice."

"No, he's not visiting. I'm not the only new person this semester, apparently!" Aurora whirled around.

"OMG! Audrey! He's gonna be with you every day, just like at MSPA! That's soo cool!"

"Yeah… I really missed him, Rory." Aurora pulled her into a tight hug.

"So Ray, he's gonna take you 'out tonight'?" Audrey smiled.

"I think we're going dancing… I think he remembers our Friday nights in New York." Her smile turned somewhat secretive, then she shook her head. "I missed Fridays."

"I don't blame you. He's one fine piece of man."

"I know. And he's a senior!" They squealed, and Audrey slid her dress on, along with a pair of white ballet flats. She slid on her bracelets, touching one of her scars lightly. Then she pushed a pair of silver hoops through her ears, and brushed out her freshly straightened hair. Audrey dropped all her make up into a small white handbag. She looked at the clock. 7:29. She watched as the digital numbers flipped to 7:30 then smiled as she heard the immediate knocking at the door. "Right on time. That's my boy." She hugged Aurora one last time and stepped gracefully down the stairs, right into Phil's waiting arms.


End file.
